<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>口是心非 by olmsted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624693">口是心非</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olmsted/pseuds/olmsted'>olmsted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/olmsted/pseuds/olmsted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>口是心非</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当诸如寄生虫之类的话语从录音带里汩汩流出，翘着二郎腿、操着双手打算给自己的好下属上上一门如何让专访变得有趣的课的汉弗莱脸色一下子变得铁青，他难以置信地看着还在转动的录音带，震惊得宛如这里面的话自己从未听过似的。</p><p>“您怎么能这么不谨慎？”本打算洗耳恭听汉弗莱可能会让他“受益良多”的采访的伯纳德震惊地看着已经开始陷入恐慌的汉弗莱，从某种意义上来说他的确受益良多——起码下次他踏入录音室后会封上嘴巴对真相缄口不言，而不是想当然地以为录音带已经关闭、对着那些想掘地三尺挖出些秘闻的记者夸夸其谈。</p><p>“官方访谈已经结束了，我们只是在聊天，没有在录音！”下属的指责让本就焦虑不已的汉弗莱更加烦躁。</p><p>“已经全部录在录音带上了！”伯纳德吼了一句，不可思议地看着他，仿佛不相信在官场浮沉这么多年的内阁秘书竟会犯这样的低级错误。</p><p>汉弗莱觉得自己委屈得要命——一来，这些记者太过于没有职业道德，在他误以为录音带已经关闭后诱导他说出真相；二来，这小兔崽子怎么敢用这样的语气对他大吼大叫？</p><p>“我该怎么办，伯纳德？”汉弗莱软了声音，试图引起下属的同情心，替他想出一些可行的办法出来。他没料到的是伯纳德得寸进尺，一边将那张敲诈信折好放进兜里一边义正言辞地批评他：“今后嘴巴放严实点！”</p><p>“你也一样，伯纳德，不许跟任何人提一个字，任何人！”伯纳德的话点燃了汉弗莱的怒火，他走到伯纳德面前居高临下、色厉内荏地威胁年轻人，他看到伯纳德因为自己的突然爆发而像一只受惊的鹿那样紧缩着身体抖动了一下。但随即汉弗莱就像一只被放光了气的气球，蔫儿在了椅子上，伯纳德用失业的笑话嘲讽他他也再也匀不出半点儿精力去反驳，他甚至开始考虑这辈子还能否找到下一份年薪81000英镑的工作。</p><p>汉弗莱坐在办公室里发呆，伯纳德见他没有什么指导思想要传达了便耸耸肩站起身离开，毫无眷恋，仿佛是像离开一场瘟疫那样决绝。汉弗莱目送着他离去，自怨自艾地想着，一旦失势，自己辛辛苦苦栽培起来的年轻人都忙不迭地要和自己割席，风光一时的内阁秘书最终竟落得这样的下场。他沉浸在自己的恐慌和悲凉之中，甚至都没有注意到伯纳德未经他允许便带走了那封敲诈信。</p><p>这件事搞得汉弗莱整日整宿心神不宁，他半夜睡不好觉在床上辗转反侧，身旁的伯纳德却睡得香甜，那副酣睡的模样惹得汉弗莱咬牙切齿地捏他耳垂，但饶是那样伯纳德也没有醒来，只是挠挠耳朵反身挂在了他身上压住他的动作。</p><p>汉弗莱想找吉姆谈一些其他的事情，走进办公室的时候却看到伯纳德和吉姆看向他的目光满是揶揄。他觉得那两道审视的目光让他浑身上下的骨头都错位了，却还是假装气定神闲地走到吉姆面前，紧紧地抱着文件就像抓着一根能将他从漩涡中心拯救出来的救命稻草。</p><p>“汉弗莱，快请进，电台专访怎么样呀？”吉姆笑眯眯地热情招呼他坐下，汉弗莱扯了扯嘴角，硬着头皮说着不错。在吉姆有意无意的追问之下，他只能闪烁其词佯装一切都好，直到吉姆告诉他BBC给他寄了一盘带子，刚坐定在椅子上的汉弗莱仿佛坐在了一块烙铁上弹了起来。他试图阻止吉姆播放这盘录像带却失败了，抱着手一副看好戏模样的伯纳德在吉姆的吩咐下乖乖巧巧地按下播放键，那段让他茶不思饭不想的发言再次回荡在他的耳畔。</p><p>汉弗莱感觉自己整个职业生涯都在那天下午终结了，甚至伯纳德故意告诉吉姆后面还有更精彩的内容这个行为都让他没有精力再生气——毕竟等自己失业了，说不定还得等着对方来养着自己呢。</p><p>直到吉姆从怀里抽出那盘巨大的母带，汉弗莱才稍微定了心神，他质问吉姆是从哪里得到的这盘母带，后者停顿了两秒才含混地说道是情报人员给他的，但他下意识地看向伯纳德的眼神和伯纳德惊慌失措、随后对吉姆露出的心照不宣的笑容昭示了背后的真相，汉弗莱一瞬间全部明白了。他压抑住内心的怒火，将注意力集中在面前的事务上，直到不得不应下了吉姆的要求才怒气冲冲地走出门外。</p><p>一整天汉弗莱都没再和伯纳德说话，浑身散发着一股生人勿近的气息，其他下属敏锐地察觉了汉弗莱心情不好，都绕着他走，生怕因为一些莫名其妙的原因诸如标点符号用错被逮到办公室里被痛批一顿。伯纳德想着自己暗地里的操作多半被汉弗莱看破倒也不再伪装些什么，他替那些不敢去招惹正在气头上的人拿过文件，在他们“一路走好”的目光中悠闲地踱进办公室。</p><p>正一肚子火的汉弗莱听到门板发出开合声音的抬起眼想看看是哪个倒霉蛋来触霉头，发现进来的是伯纳德的时候垂下头不搭理他，把手上的纸翻得哗哗响来表达自己的不爽。伯纳德看得好笑，但深知自己的行为的确有些过分，于是也不出言逗弄，只是忍着笑把文件放汉弗莱的桌子上。</p><p>汉弗莱从鼻子里喷出一声冷笑，伯纳德在一旁站了半天，发现汉弗莱打定主意不搭理自己，便耸耸肩准备离开。他刚打开门，就听到汉弗莱叫他站住，伯纳德转头，汉弗莱正在桌子后看着他，一副欲言又止的模样。</p><p>“没事我就走了哦。”伯纳德踏出一只脚。</p><p>“等等！”汉弗莱连忙让伯纳德站住，他咬着下嘴唇，似乎在做着艰难的心理斗争，看伯纳德不耐烦地想走了急忙问出了他的问题，“那盘母带你哪儿来的？”</p><p>“噢，那个啊。”伯纳德拖长声调，“BBC的制片人给我的呀。”</p><p>“你认识BBC的制片人？”汉弗莱困惑地皱起眉头。</p><p>“他是我牛津的同学，虽然我不太记得他了，但是他认识我。”伯纳德回答，“他说他还记得我当时在学联时候的演讲，不过那都是二十多年前的事了。”</p><p>“那他要你用什么交换？”汉弗莱知道帮了这么大的忙，肯定会从伯纳德身上捞点好处才算不亏。</p><p>“倒也没有。”伯纳德挠挠脑袋，突然吞吞吐吐了起来。</p><p>“伯纳德。”汉弗莱沉下声音，用一种威胁的语气警告年轻人。</p><p>“真的没有，就是让我周末和他一起吃个饭。”伯纳德回答，他的回答让汉弗莱眯起了眼睛，用一种不信任的目光瞟着他。</p><p>“不信就算了。”伯纳德见汉弗莱的眼神越来越危险，赶紧找个借口溜了，留汉弗莱一个人在一堆文件中间发呆，回过味来后，汉弗莱的脑子里突然警铃大作：不要好处，只要和伯纳德吃饭，还记得二十多年前的演讲？这制片人明显是不怀好意、不安好心，伯纳德还这么轻易就答应了？</p><p>剩下的时间汉弗莱都在生闷气，伯纳德和他说什么都回答三个单词以内的简单句式：是、不是、我不知道。他知道伯纳德帮自己解决了一颗核弹级别的大问题，但母带先给了吉姆而不是自己、轻易答应了一个不知葫芦里在卖什么药的制片人的晚饭邀约这两件事让他觉得自己的生气是情理之中的，反而应该伯纳德向他道歉呢。</p><p>尽管伯纳德看破了汉弗莱内心所想，但向他道歉是绝不可能的，看着他自己和自己较劲反而有趣，便也不搭理他，一个人该干嘛干嘛，那副什么事情都没发生的模样整得汉弗莱更生气了。</p><p>到了周六下午，伯纳德穿好衣服在镜子前整理领结，汉弗莱坐在沙发上看报纸，时不时从报纸上方瞄他一眼，看他正在做什么，又在伯纳德与他的目光在镜子中交接后板着脸把视线挪回手中的报纸，板着脸装作无事发生。伯纳德从镜子里看到汉弗莱的动作，故意问他：“汉弗莱，蓝色的领结好看还是黑色的领结好看呀？”</p><p>“不知道。”汉弗莱使劲抖了一下报纸，纸张发出哗啦的响声。</p><p>“你看看嘛。”伯纳德拿着领结走到他面前，声音听起来有点委屈，但汉弗莱能察觉出这只是伯纳德营造出来的假象——年轻人微蹙着眉头、撇着嘴唇、身体微微发抖，正在极力憋住自己的笑容呢。</p><p>汉弗莱不耐烦地将视线落在伯纳德举着的两个领结上，他是觉得蓝色的领结好看、活泼许多，毕竟在白厅的许多官方活动上，伯纳德总是戴着黑色领结，他已经见过许多次。但想到伯纳德是要出门见那个可能从大学时代就觊觎伯纳德已久的制片人，汉弗莱就心里上火生气：“黑色的。”</p><p>于是伯纳德把黑色的领结塞到汉弗莱的手里让他帮自己戴，后者本不愿意却又拗不过年轻人，只好一边嘟嘟囔囔唧唧歪歪一边帮伯纳德戴上领结，最后被伯纳德捧着脸“吧唧”一声亲了一口。汉弗莱很吃这套，满意地在心里哼了一声，愤怒的气焰也被浇下去大半截，表面上却一副波澜不惊的模样。</p><p>“你们去吃什么？”眼见着伯纳德抹好头发开始穿鞋，汉弗莱问他。</p><p>“越南菜，名字我忘了，在伦敦西区，吃完饭正好去看戏剧。”</p><p>“我记得你对亚洲菜系不是特别喜欢？”汉弗莱硬邦邦地问，脑子里却宛如放烟花地想着：吃晚饭竟然还要去看戏剧？！他们怎么敢！</p><p>“不是特别喜欢，但时不时吃一下也挺好的，毕竟人家请客。”伯纳德拉了一下皮鞋后跟，站起身在镜子前扯了扯上衣，没有看汉弗莱。</p><p>“但是越南菜……等等，为什么是他请客？”汉弗莱突然意识到事情有些不对劲。</p><p>拉开大门，刚走出去的伯纳德听到汉弗莱状似自言自语的疑问，探头回来，佯装思考了一会儿，恍然大悟般说道：“可能因为他喜欢我吧！”随后在汉弗莱震惊的目光中“砰”地关上了大门。</p><p>随着伯纳德一起出走的还有汉弗莱的理智，他好不容易建立起来的壁垒在伯纳德最后不知真假的话语中垮塌，变成一地稀碎。</p><p>汉弗莱尝试着去无视心里的惴惴不安却失败了，一想起伯纳德和那个不知姓名的制片人之间可能有一段自己不知晓的隐秘往事，汉弗莱便觉得事情脱离了自己的掌控。他打电话给巨人，想一起去吃个饭或者看看剧来缓解内心的不安，巨人却因为自己要陪妻子和孩子婉拒了汉弗莱的邀请，后者挂了电话默默将他拉入一周的黑名单。</p><p>剩下的时间汉弗莱在看报纸、看电视、遛狗之间度过，六点半的时候一个人溜达到外面吃饭，仿佛在人声鼎沸的餐厅中就餐自己就显得没那么孤独似的。回家的路上汉弗莱顺带着拐进超市买了点东西，他站在琳琅满目的货架之前，努力回忆着伯纳德在厨房里到底放着什么牌子的黄油和香料，失败之后一怒之下将最贵的两个放进袋子里。</p><p>他慢悠悠地往回走，正好遇到伯纳德从一辆黑色的捷豹上下来，俯下身对驾驶席上的人笑着道别，直到捷豹慢慢加速驶离，黄色的前灯照亮站在一边儿的汉弗莱，伯纳德才看到他。汉弗莱的目光追随着那辆车，透过未关上的玻璃窗，他勉强瞄到了驾驶席上的人。与想象中戴着眼镜、略微腼腆的制片人形象不一样，那竟是个有着肱二头肌、运动员体格的男人，那个形象过于异于常人，汉弗莱瞬间回忆起当时自己坐在录音室里，角落里是有这么一个人，那时他还以为那个看起来呆呆傻傻的人是BBC的安保人员或是谁的司机，没想到竟是制片人之一。</p><p>“阴谋！”这个单词大写加粗挤在汉弗莱的脑子里，他无视了想上前替他接过购物袋的伯纳德，气鼓鼓地打开门脱下外套，本想重重地将袋子扔在桌上又担心摔坏玻璃制的香料瓶，最后还得自己收拾，只好轻轻放了上去。</p><p>汉弗莱生气的样子在伯纳德看来有些好笑又有些可爱，他知道汉弗莱等着他去道歉，再不济哄哄也行，但伯纳德并不打算就这样放过他，毕竟明明是自己帮了他，他连句“谢谢”都没说，还莫名其妙甩脸色。伯纳德想起自己那些已经婚育的同事谈到过，小孩儿哭闹可能并不是生气或伤心，只是想引起父母的注意力，只要不搭理，他们觉得索然无味过后自己就好了。伯纳德深以为然，并且认为这个理论用在汉弗莱身上也非常合适，便假装没有看出来汉弗莱不开心，还一个劲儿地夸自己的同学。</p><p>“……虽然我不记得他了，但是聊着聊着发现我们还是有很多共同话题呢，你一定也会喜欢他的，汉弗莱。”伯纳德最后总结道，他戳了戳汉弗莱因妒火和怒意同时烧灼而鼓胀起来的双颊，被汉弗莱一巴掌拍开，“我总不能不赴约吧，明明帮了忙还说他请吃饭，出于感激我也得去呀，不然就跟那种受了善意不怀感激、谢谢都不说的没礼貌的人一样了。你说呢，汉弗莱？”</p><p>伯纳德话语里明显的调侃让汉弗莱脸上挂不住了，气得回了房间。伯纳德紧紧跟着他，在汉弗莱想关上门的时候用身体卡住了门，两个人僵持了片刻，直到伯纳德说汉弗莱弄疼他了，汉弗莱才挫败地松手，让伯纳德进门。</p><p>伯纳德知道汉弗莱已经被自己惹急要咬人了，便不再调侃他，坐在床边看着他，等他自己惹不住了说出口自己的真实想法。他在心里倒数了一分钟，汉弗莱果然开口了：“我是被他陷害的！”</p><p>“没有证据的事情怎么能乱讲，更何况还是别人帮你把母带弄出来的呢。”伯纳德为汉弗莱的恶意揣测感到好笑。</p><p>汉弗莱冷笑一声：“这就是他的高明之处了，陷害我的同时还能给你卖个人情。”</p><p>伯纳德强忍住翻白眼的欲望：“他陷害你能有什么好处？他又不不是公务员。”</p><p>见伯纳德还在替那制片人说话，汉弗莱气不打一处来，于是他选择关了灯躺进被窝，背对着伯纳德来默默表达自己的抗议。</p><p>过后的几天，伯纳德就跟没事人一样吃饭上班，汉弗莱看起来也消气了一些，但只有他自己知道他心里还是有点不舒服。让他更不开心的事，自那以后，伯纳德隔三岔五地就出去和别人吃饭——当然他承认，也是因为伯纳德叫他出去吃他总是推脱和其他同事有约的缘故。</p><p>但那不是伯纳德在录音带事件后还总是和制片人的原因。当汉弗莱和巨人从夜晚的剧场中走出来，路过一扇透着屋内暖黄灯光的落地窗看到那两个人的身影后，他的脸色一下变了。伯纳德和制片人相谈甚欢，没有察觉到汉弗莱正从这家店前走过。汉弗莱绝望地想，可能正是自己亲手将伯纳德送到对方手里的。</p><p>回到家，汉弗莱开始仔细琢磨自己该怎么办却没有头绪，他意识到这么多年来一直是伯纳德在迁就自己，伯纳德宽容地原谅了他的固执和坏脾气，却终于在最后忍无可忍决定离开他。汉弗莱尝试着去挽回这段关系，伯纳德回家后他忸忸怩怩地向他道谢，伯纳德惊异地看了他一眼。</p><p>“为了什么？”他问道。</p><p>“为了……”汉弗莱吞下了略显肉麻的“为了一切”，转而着墨在伯纳德曾指责他不知感恩的那件事上，“为了帮我解决录音带。”</p><p>“那都一个月以前的事了。”伯纳德没忍住笑了起来，“这也未免太晚了一点。”</p><p>伯纳德半认真半调侃的话宛如一记重锤砸在汉弗莱心上，他将其理解为一切都晚了，不论是这句道谢，还是其他的什么。</p><p>汉弗莱留了个心眼，他发现伯纳德与那位制片人的联系甚密。两周以后，在一个阴雨绵绵的周六下午，伯纳德又一次出了门，而汉弗莱开始收拾伯纳德的衣服——他的自尊心不允许他自己被抛弃，于是在伯纳德抛弃他之前，他决定先发制人，让伯纳德自己走。</p><p>行李箱放在卧室里，他正襟危坐地坐在客厅的沙发上，盯着壁炉里跳动的火焰发呆。门廊处一点点动静都能让他的心一沉，尽管那只是风吹动门板的声音。傍晚，汉弗莱等待的人终于开始转动门锁，伯纳德身上裹着雨水的气息走了进来。</p><p>“伯纳德，我有事给你说。”汉弗莱看着伯纳德一脸高兴的样子，心里更是愤怒、妒恨和难过的情绪交替出现。</p><p>“等会儿说，汉弗莱，我给你看个好东西。”伯纳德得意地冲汉弗莱眨眨眼睛，丝毫没有察觉汉弗莱复杂的情绪。他从怀里抽出一个录像带塞进放映机，打开了电视，屏幕上出现了一个和伯纳德长得很像的年轻人正抱着小狐狸唱歌的场景。</p><p>“这是……”汉弗莱有点迷惑了。</p><p>伯纳德反而有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“你不是说之前最喜欢看Basil Brush吗，可惜停播了，母带也被BBC销毁了大半。上次我给我同学提起这件事，他说帮我找，找了很久才找到一些支离破碎的片段，最后转录成一张录像带。”</p><p>汉弗莱的所有情绪都化作了惊愕，他突然意识到自己的想象完全与现实背道而驰，伯纳德不是为了离开自己，而是为了给自己一个惊喜。</p><p>“不过也不知道你为什么喜欢这个儿童节目呢。”伯纳德又小声嘟囔了一句。</p><p>“因为他长得很像你。”汉弗莱感动不已，把伯纳德拉过来亲了亲，他为自己对伯纳德的臆测而感到内疚不已。伯纳德为这个回答感到满意，扑到汉弗莱身上“吧唧”一口，站起身准备去卧室换上家居服却被汉弗莱匆忙地拉住了。</p><p>“等等，你待会儿再去。”汉弗莱心虚地笑了起来，“我，我先去收拾一下卧室。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>